


Listen Before I Go

by dumbgayvillain



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Its not his fault, M/M, Other, al is horrible feelings, and by that i mean kill angel, angst to fluff to angst, author is hurting and must project, going to be fluffy but end sadly, i love the boy but hes gonna have to get it very sorry, im gonna make him hurt tho, im so sorry, they love each other but are too stupid to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain
Summary: Angel is crying in his room, and to add a cherry on top on everything, Alastor walks in.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 195





	Listen Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Warning, hence major character death  
> Also is written in 3rd with thoughts of the characters, so sorry if that gets confusing!

Today was the last day Angel would be in hell.

He wasn't going to experience redemption like Charlie hoped, not like that was even possible in the first place. Angel looked at himself in the mirror, getting one last good look before he did what he planned to do. That was killing himself...for a second time. However, the first time was an overdose, and he was human. This time it would be with a Holy Weapon, and he was nothing but a demon whore who had given his body away to nearly everyone in Hell. He felt disgusted, I guess being sober can do that to you. Angel remembered everything from when he was alive, and how his life in Hell was nearly the same, plus the crazy demon freaks. Angel was nothing more than a slut, and well, everyone knew this. His cheeks felt wet, when did he start crying? He had no purpose than to be everyone's favorite plaything. Sitting in front of his full-length mirror, knees to his chest, he sobbed silently. He can't be here any second longer he just needed to-

Angel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. He looks up, irritated with his make-up is smudged, great who is it now?  
" Angel, may I come in? "  
Oh. That's. Just. Great.  
Angel stays silent, he knows he's just going to have to let Al see him like this. " Yeah...sure whatever..." he answers, voice cracking a bit. God of all people, er demons, to show up it just had to be Alastor. Angel doesn't get up, he stays where he is as he hears his door open and Alastor say, " I hope you are decent! " Angel respond with a fake laugh and " Pfft like I'm is just gonna let anyone walk in on my exposed goods for free! " Well...maybe for Alastor. Angel isn't going to lie, he has a huge thing for the Radio Demon, even if he is creepy. He treated Angel like a person, and he didn't want to fuck him on sight. Actually he was sure Alastor hated his guts, and was disgusted by him. Angel understood, he would be disgusted with himself too...why would Al even like him after he has been used up and broken. Angel doesn't turn to look at him, he keeps his head down. Alastor looks at him, with a puzzled look, and his smile seems to lessen a bit. He could sense something was off about Angel, he could feel, hear...and see it. Angel had barely even glanced at him and he could see the streaks down his cheek, most likely from his mascara and crying. He must have been staring too long because Angel spoke up and said, quite upset, " What did you want anyways? Or did you just come in here to stare at me? "

Alastor cleared his throat, " Yes, well, Charlie said to check up on you, that you seemed...different today? " he paused for a moment " ...and it looks like she was right. " Angel looked him fully now, he sighed in defeat, what would the point be in hiding it? " Yeah today isn't the best day for me, Smiles. " he gave himself a moment before going on, " and uh you don't have to worry tho' I'll be fine. " He just wanted Alastor to leave, and so he could get it over with already. He gave him a fake smile, and wave his hand like as to say to just go. 

" Angel, why is it that you are upset? "   
Angel looked shocked, what the hell? Al sounded genuinely worried. Well that was new, but he Angel wasn't just going to tell him the truth. Then Alastor would try to stop him and then he would just ruin everything more. " Just a bad day, I just need to rest for a bit, if there is one thing I'm good at than sex, it's sleeping! " another forced laugh came from his lips. He shook a bit at his own words, god he really couldn't do anything right. " Oh Angel there is much more that you're good at, you know that right? " ...what. the. HELL? Was Al going to really lie to him? Was this a prank to make him feel worse?

" Like for example! You are quite the cook, I must have those recipes! Oh and you're quite the gardener, the garden is so lovely, all because of you! " Alastor spoke to Angel so soft, trying to get the spider to smile. He notice how Angel had become less tensed, but his frown remained. Angel finally spoke, "...thanks Al. I'm glad I can do something right. " If Alastor had a heart, he's sure it would have clenched at how broken Angel sounded. Perhaps he should give the boy some room. " No problem, my dear! It is only the truth! " Alastor gave him a soft smile " Well! You look like you need space, so I'll be taking my leave! " Before Alastor could walk out Angel had stopped him " ...wait hold on...can I ask you something? " Alastor turned around and hummed, " what is it, my dear? "

" Do you...do you hate me? Like are you disgusted by me? " Alastor was a bit taken back, and Angel looked like he was going to break down if he said yes, which he was. " Why Angel, I feel the exact opposite! I enjoy your company, you're quite entertaining! However I do mind the very inappropriate jokes. I definitely don't hate you! " Angel look visibly at ease, and for the first time that night he gave Alastor a real, soft smile. " Thanks Al... I think I'm gonna rest, but can you do me a favor and take this to Charlie. " He gave Alastor a envelope that says ' To Charlie ' on it. " Of course! Now you rest well, my friend! Tomorrow I want to see you smiling! " Alastor said in a cheery tone as he closed the door behind him. 

Angel took a deep breathe, reached in the drawer for two things;

a box that contained all his family recipes and letter to Alastor at the top

and a Holy Gun

Angel gave Alastor a few minutes.

~~~

Alastor made his way into Charlie's office, she was seemingly enjoying a cup of tea. " My dear Charlie, Angel told me to give this to you! " Charlie put down her tea and walked up to Alastor, smiling, " Oh! Let me see what it is! " Charlie opened the envelope, a quickly scanned over the letter. Her smile dropped completely, panic filled her eyes, not even half way through, she dropped the letter. " ALASTOR WE HAVE TO- " 

Charlie was cut off with a loud bang, they were too late.

~~~

Angel laid lifelessly on his bed, in his last moments he was happy he left Fat Nuggets with Molly, he thanked everyone for the memories, and said that he loved them with all of his undead heart. 

When Alastor and Charlie rushed in and saw him, Alastor felt a sunken feeling. He felt the need to throw up, to rip out whatever he felt in his chest. His smile was also gone, and he felt tears fall from his face. Charlie screamed and cried alerting Vaggie. Vaggie walked in and saw the scene, she shook, and too began to cry but had to comfort her sobbing girlfriend. The rest of the Hazbin crew all came to see what was the problem. Alastor couldn't hear their crying, he couldn't hear anything, he only saw his Angel lifeless before him. Oh god if he could've told him, how much he truly meant to him. How much Alastor adored him, and truly might have been in love with him. He slowly walked up to Angel's body, caressed his cheek, tears still streaming down his face, as he laid his head on his beloved's dead chest. 

~~~

Angel Dust wasn't coming back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes, and feels. Even I want to cry-


End file.
